


Cutting the Pear in Two

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Little Secrets [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adulting, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien is in the middle of his post doctoral fellowship at CERN; Marinette is living and working in Paris. Facetime figures heavily into maintaining their long distance relationship and his comfort.





	Cutting the Pear in Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late response for the 2019 Adrinette April prompt #11, facetime.
> 
> This is part of my Little Secrets series, and it picks up chronologically some time after "Try not to Lose Your Goats." While you don't have to read the entire series to get this, there are some finer nuances that will make more sense if you're familiar with it.

"Hello love," Marinette said, beaming at the slightly worn, but equally happy face of her husband. He was three months into his six-month post doc fellowship at CERN, and regular evening chats before bed were one of their favorite ways to stay connected. They often used facetime over dinner, which had been surprisingly nice.

"Evening, Bugaboo." He reached out as if he wanted to touch her face through the screen. "Baba get home safe?"

She nodded, giggling a little. "He had so much fun staying with you, and now Mama is angling for a week in Geneva with her nǚ xu. Possibly next month."

His eyes went wide and his smile wider. "Really?"

"Oh my gosh, yes." She shook her head. "Baba started telling us stories before we'd even left the train station. He took so many photos on his phone he asked for help setting up Instagram." She laughed. "Mama is jealous he got so much time with you."

The past week had been one of the fashion weeks that Isabel Fashion house participated in, which meant there was no way she could mess with her schedule to visit him.  And he had some big projects he couldn't leave, so he couldn't come to Paris, either. After talking it over with her parents and their friends, they all decided they wanted to help get Adrien through the second half of his fellowship. Nino was going to visit during the coming weekend, while she was still too tied up at work. Chloe was going to spend three days in the middle of the week near the end of the month, and he'd ride the train back with her for one of his visits to Paris.

"I'd love to have Mama here," he said softly. While she loved that he cherished her parents and his relationship with them, it still hurt how surprised he seemed to be at their genuine affection toward him. "Baba and I had such a nice time. And he did a lot of exploring on his own while I was at work." He tilted his head and rested his chin on his hand. "He baked a lot, too.  I've got good Dupain bread to tide me over for weeks. And my coworkers loved his treats."

"Baba shows his love with food," she said, unsurprised. Even when they were kids, they were always feeding him, whether he was Adrien or Chat Noir.

"You look tired, Bug. You getting enough sleep?" His hands fiddled with his tablet, apparently setting it in its stand.

"It **was** just women's fashion week," she pointed out.  "You know what a zoo that can be."

He nodded, but waited quietly.

She shrugged. "It's a little hard to be alone in our bed," she admitted. She didn't want him to feel guilty, but they'd both had enough with of secrets and lies. "It's not as cozy without my space heater. You know how I get."

"When you come out next weekend, we can spend the whole weekend snuggling," he promised. "I'll queue up some good movies and we can spend the whole time in bed." His tiny efficiency was a step up from a dormitory. His appliances were half-sized, he had a shower cubicle, but no bath, and he'd invested in a nice camping cot for when he had guests who weren't keen to share a bed with him.

"I'm holding you to that," she insisted. "Kitty snuggles and take out."

"Plagg wants to know if you'll bring him some of that brie he likes so much," Adrien said, clearly speaking for his kwami. It had turned out that in addition to not showing up on pictures and video, the kwami weren't visible through facetime either.

"We sure will." She'd missed Plagg, though perhaps not as much as Tikki did. "He's going to get all the snuggles, too. And he can complain all he wants.  We **know** he loves it."

Adrien chuckled. "He claims he wasn't going to deny it, but we know better." He sighed, seeming content. "Go to sleep, Bug. I'll stay on with you until you get in bed, but let's get you there, okay?"

"Always taking care of me, aren't you," she teased gently.

Adrien smirked. "Plagg wants me to point out that you love it, and I agree with him."

"I do," she admitted. "But I love taking care of you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> "Cutting the pear in two" is a French idiom meaning meeting someone halfway.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
